


Rose Gelato

by ingthing (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Being Lost, Domestic Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Social Media, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ingthing
Summary: Victor has a summer's day surprise planned.Please see the new chaptered posting of this AU for updates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than expected, wow :0
> 
> I apologize for any oncoming ice cream related innuendo, but honestly, it's probably all in your head and they're just eating ice cream.
> 
> Not beta'd, but enjoy!
> 
> I also was unable to insert footnotes this week for certain terms, but I'll attempt to add them afterwards!

When Chris' phone vibrates several times late one dinner service, he reads the name repeated down his screen of notifications and heads to the bathroom after slipping the device into his pocket.

He locks the door, sits on the covered toilet seat, and props his elbows on his knees, scanning over the messages on his touchscreen. There are quite a few from his best friend, and he sounds desperate.

_**Victor:** Chris_

_**Victor:** Chris, I need help._

_**Victor:** I don't know what to do._

_**Victor:** Is dinner service done?_

_**Victor:** Text me!_

Chris frowns, noticing Victor's hurried tone. It's long past midnight, but the messages are recent; what could Victor need? Quickly, Chris types out a reply.

_**Chris:** What's wrong? You're not often up so late._

_**Victor:** Just in bed with the boyfriend ♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎_

Victor sends a picture after the text, and Chris sighs, some tension releasing from his shoulders. It's a picture of a bleary but contented Victor, face half-covered with a mop of said boyfriend's dark hair and the collar of his t-shirt peeking from the bottom corner of the photo. It looks rather large— one of Victor's shirts? So _that's_ how far they've gotten since Victor last updated Chris.

Regardless, it's not nice to make your best friend have a misleading text induced heart attack at work, but before Chris can chide him, Victor shoots him another few messages.

_**Victor:** I do need your help though._

_**Victor:** Have any café suggestions?_

Chris sighs again, back leaned against the toilet tank as he racks his brain. Victor is often impulsive, and love only exacerbates his spontaneity, so Chris has become quite used to sudden quizzing. He recalls a gelateria Markus had brought him to recently; ice cream is perfectly seasonal, given that it's now mid-June.

Victor gushes that Yuuri _loves_ sweets when Chris brings ice cream up, and it's only when Chris has to close up the restaurant for the night that Victor turns off his phone to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Victor is up before Yuuri is, despite having slept much later than him, and Yuuri grunts in dissent as his boyfriend coaxes him awake minutes before his alarm is due.

"Yuuri," Victor lilts, resting a warm palm on his upper arm and nudging him. "It's seven; don't you have work?"

"Your place is closer to the shop. Let me sleep." It makes Victor grin to see Yuuri burrow his face deeper into his pillow in an effort to escape the morning light bleeding through his curtains, and his next nudge is playful.

"Come on, how does breakfast sound?" He persists, remembering he bought some groceries yesterday. "We're both up, so…" The idea is tempting, and Yuuri feels a growl of hunger in his gut. He doesn't usually have time to eat much in the morning— Victor knows Yuuri too well.

They're up and groomed fairly quickly at the promise of food, and they're having scrambled eggs on toast when Victor asks Yuuri whether he'll want to go out the following weekend.

"Sure," Yuuri replies easily. "Where to?"

"Well," Victor hums, slice of toast mid-air en route to his mouth, "that's for me to know and you to find out." Taking a large bite and chewing smugly, Victor silences himself. He absolutely wants to keep what he has planned a surprise. He and Yuuri have a habit of trying to best each other in that respect.

Yuuri doesn't grumble too much, concentrating instead on finishing off the food in front of him before brushing his teeth and running out the door. It's always too easy to leave at the very last minute when he sleeps over at Victor's place, where even early monday mornings become a little indulgent, and Victor waves him off with a scant forehead kiss.

It's incredible how fast they've fallen into this rhythm.

Yuuri still does go home to his and Phichit's apartment on weekdays, but as soon as Friday comes, Yuuri has a weekend bag ready. The toothbrush was just the beginning of Yuuri's belongings that have been creeping into Victor's apartment, and though Victor openly encourages Yuuri to take the bottom dresser drawer Victor has cleared out for him, there's still ample space left around the few t-shirts and underwear Yuuri has in it.

Victor near-vibrates with excitement through the rest of the week, smiling wider through consultations and cake tastings, thoroughly perturbing his employees.

 

* * *

 

They go out the next Saturday, after Yuuri's morning shift at the flower shop.

Victor remains secretive even as they board the subway, and he squeezes Yuuri's hand with a coy grin. "Don't worry, love. You'll be pleasantly surprised, I know it."

"I mean, I wouldn't expect you to invite me someplace I wouldn't like," Yuuri murmurs, glancing at the panels above the train seats to see what direction they're headed in. The rumbling of the train makes it hard to concentrate on the far away map, but it looks like they're going uptown.

Victor just smiles knowingly, tugging Yuuri up with him when the train comes to a stop at the next station. It's a little annoying being strung along as Victor pulls Yuuri up and down the swelteringly hot street and frowns at his phone, clearly disoriented by whatever maps search he's got up.

The heat and exasperation start to wear Yuuri down as they romp past the same NYU building for the sixth time, and as much as he loves that Victor is trying so hard to surprise him, he'd really rather just get to wherever they're meant to be. "Where are we going again?"

Victor throws Yuuri a look over his shoulder, wearing a less enthusiastic smile than earlier that day, sweat matting his hair a little. "I told you, Yuuri, it's a secret."

"Clearly, since it seems like it's a secret from _you_ , too." As soon as Yuuri mutters the sarcastic comment, he regrets it when Victor pauses in his stride, pursing his lips and lowering his phone as Yuuri stops beside him.

"I'm just directionally challenged. There's no need to be so mean."

"Then just tell me where we're going." Yuuri insists bluntly, pulling out his phone and opening it to the maps app. "If you give me the street address, I won't know where you're trying to bring me."

Victor glances around. "We're close, I know it."

Yuuri sighs, feeling a little sheepish for snapping at Victor when he's just trying to surprise him. Just as he's about to apologize, Victor gasps, and he turns to look in the direction Victor's facing.

On the opposite side of the street, shadowed underneath heavy metal and plywood scaffolding, is a peek of a warmly lit café.

"Oh my god." Victor's shoulders slump immediately, and he motions towards the cafe. " _There_ it is."

"Well, we should probably cross the road, then, right?" Yuuri suggests, relieved that they're finally in sight of their air-conditioned destination.

They cross and go into the gelateria, and Yuuri offers to watch their table while Victor goes to the counter to order. While the shop looks pretty elegant, it doesn't look too out of the ordinary, so Yuuri's still confused about why it had to be this particular store instead of, say, cheap popsicles from the roaming Washington Square Park vendors.

The reason becomes clear when Victor returns to their table with two cones in his hands, tri-colored gelato roses perched on top each one. Yuuri's eyes widen in surprise as Victor hands him his, and there's a great deal of excitement laid bare in Victor's face.

"I know your sister told me I shouldn't give flowers to florists, but she never said anything about ice cream." He grins, holding their cones next to each other to snap a picture of them.

They're already starting to melt, so as soon as his phone is back in his pocket, he gives his cone a few broad sweeps of his tongue to salvage the drips. Yuuri tucks into his gelato too, and predictably, it gets all over his mouth. It's at times like these that Yuuri is envious of Victor's wide lips, and he licks his own. The tangy mango and raspberry flavor is welcome after being parched in the sun.

Out of reflex, Victor swipes his thumb across Yuuri's cheek after noticing a smear of vanilla on it. Laughing when Yuuri frowns at him with a blush starting on his features, he licks the sweetness off his thumb and watches as Yuuri turns redder.

"Yuuri, your gelato is melting in the back." Victor notes, and Yuuri ducks his head to catch it, making sure no more immediate dripping happens before retorting.

"Well, if you'd stop distracting me, I could concentrate on eating," he glances over at Victor's cone as he replies. "You should probably pay attention to yours, too."

Victor hadn't even felt it when pale green gelato started dripping across the tops of his fingers, and he quickly transfers the cone to his other hand, holding it gingerly and cursing under his breath as he wipes his fingers on some napkins. Taking pity on his ridiculous boyfriend, Yuuri holds his half-finished cone in his teeth as he wipes the stickiness away from Victor's fingers, only mildly aware of how silly he must look with the cone sticking out of his mouth. The sight is silly, and Victor would laugh.

If only he weren't so entranced by Yuuri (or preoccupied with sucking his melting dessert down.) He tilts his head back to drink the rest of the melted gelato before crunching through the cone, but his patterned t-shirt doesn't make it through the ordeal unscathed.

"Yuuri," He whines, looking down at the chocolate ice-cream smack-dab in the middle of his belly. "You made me drop some."

"You deserve it." Yuuri huffs, after removing his cone from his mouth. His lips feel a little dry after the moisture-sucking waffle cone. "You weren't paying attention, anyways."

"Maybe if _someone_ stopped being so adorable, I would be able to." Victor shoots back jokingly, offering a wink when Yuuri looks up at the compliment.

If there's anything Yuuri has learned over the past months, it's that it's hard to stay mad at Victor for long. Whatever gripes he had earlier when they were wandering all over looking for gelato have dissolved completely, and Yuuri isn't sure whether he should be concerned or not that a single person has such command over his mood. It just so happens that Victor is an incorrigible tease, and Yuuri his unfortunate victim.

Reasoning through it doesn't dispel the blush that's strong on his cheeks, though, and Victor reaches out to see if Yuuri's cheeks are really as hot as they look.

"Wow," Victor muses, hand rested on one side of Yuuri's face. "You're _really_ blushing."

Yuuri brushes Victor's hand away embarrassedly and gets up to throw their paper cone sleeves away, leaving Victor to stare after him. Victor tends to be cautious about teasing Yuuri too much; did he push a little far this time?

Apparently not, because Yuuri walks back from the trashcan right up to Victor with determination, plants a good dry kiss on his lips, and leans back triumphantly. "There," he states. "Now you're blushing too."

Victor doesn't know where this confidence came from, but he's delighted it's here.

The gelateria is getting a little crowded now, and Yuuri glances back at the crowd at the counter. "Let's go home," he requests. "Did we have anywhere else to be?"

The words make Victor's heart beat out of his chest, and he gapes at Yuuri.

"Ah, um, _your apartment_. Not 'home,' sorry."

"Well, it can be, if you want it to." Victor replies hopefully. At some point, Yuuri's hand had creeped into his own, and he gives it a little squeeze. "You know how much I love having you with me."

Yuuri's mind is reeling at how easily Victor has accepted the possibility of actually living together. Yuuri's still getting accustomed to the space— waking up in a different bed, to a different room, to Victor— it's been wonderful so far, but the idea of moving in completely _now_ makes him hesitate. "Maybe… Maybe someday."

Victor nods understandingly but doesn't seem upset, and Yuuri is grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

They're walking up to Union Square when Phichit calls Yuuri.

"Hey Phichit, what's up-"

"Did you and Victor go to the rose gelato place? I've wanted to go _forever!_ " His best friend gushes.

"How did you know?" Yuuri blinks, glancing at Victor, who's scrolling through his phone notifications.

"I follow your boyfriend on instagram! Duh!" Phichit says. "He put a picture of your cones up and they look _so_ good."

"Wait, so he's been posting photos he takes?"

"Yuuri," Phichit gasps. "He only posts _all the time_. Never photos with your face in them, but it's pretty clear to everyone that he's totally in love. I mean, he suddenly started posting lots of closeup shots of _flowers_. It was mostly food and clothes, before."

Admittedly, Yuuri hasn't been paying attention to the app at all recently, so he's shocked at the news.

"After we had brunch last time, everything makes so much more sense! You're a florist, he posts flowers, you have a hanami date, he posts pics of cherry blossoms… I really should have realized." Phichit continues. "So on weekends, I basically can tell what you two are doing from Victor's insta story, since _someone_ doesn't text me."

Yuuri thanks Phichit quickly, saying he has to go, and hangs up to turn his attention to Victor.

"Oh, was that Phichit on the phone? I wanted to thank him for commenting on all my recent photos." Victor says, leaning against the side of a nearby building.

"How much have you _posted?_ " Yuuri asks. The cogs seem to click into place in Victor's head, and he immediately looks like a chastised puppy.

"Just once or twice every time I see you." He answers apologetically.

"Isn't that almost every day?" Yuuri mutters, opening instagram up on his phone and logging in. Unsurprisingly, there's a long stream of pictures- the ice cream from earlier, the carnations from Wednesday, the eggs from Monday— with little heart emojis in the descriptions of Victor's posts.

"I understand if you don't want me to post so much," Victor sighs. "I just like to share things that make me happy; recently, that's been anything I do with you."

Some of the replies to Victor's posts are desperate to know who Victor's "mystery lover" is, dreaming that whoever it is must "be perfect like Victor" and "really like flowers." It's odd being this strange entity unknown to Victor's followers. He does love flowers, but neither of them are _perfect._ More than that, though, it's replies to some of the commenters that catch his eye. Any questions requesting Victor take pictures with his boyfriend are brushed off with noncommittal words, "maybe"s and "next time"s paired with winking emojis.

Yuuri has never heard about this. Victor's never asked him for a selfie, nor have they taken many photos together.

"Victor, if you wanted a photo with me, why didn't you just ask?" Yuuri questions, looking up at his boyfriend from his phone.

"I didn't know if you would be comfortable being displayed on my social media." Victor murmurs, after a little while spent silent.They take a seat together on a park bench. "I do have a lot of followers and fans. It would be very public."

Victor's arm is draped over Yuuri's shoulders, and Yuuri can't get a proper read on his expression. Like Phichit says, Yuuri really does live under a rock— and that means he doesn't go on social media a lot of the time. A selfie shouldn't hurt, and it would make Victor so happy…

"If you want, we can take one and you can post it." Yuuri offers. "I know you're worried, but it's not like I use instagram much anyway."

Instantly, Victor seems to brighten. "Really? You're sure?"

"I sort of want them to know. Not that they'll know _me_ ," Yuuri clarifies sheepishly, "but so they… know _I'm_ your boyfriend, I guess. It's sort of silly."

"No, I would love for them to know!" Victor grins, sitting up straight. "Can we take it now?"

"Um, sure. What do I…" Yuuri holds his hands up, unsure of what to do. He doesn't take photos like this often.

Easily, Victor brings one hand to the other side of Yuuri's waist and pulls him close, holding his phone with his other outstretched hand. "Say cheese!"

Yuuri's still grinning awkwardly as Victor turns his head to press a wet smooch to Yuuri's cheek, distracting him from the lens and making him laugh.

As soon as the phone is out of the air, Victor swipes to view all the photos with a huge smile on his face. "Look at these!" He cooes. Yuuri peers over at the screen, which is open to the last photo they took, with Victor smiling mischievously into Yuuri's cheek and Yuuri mid-chuckle with eyes squinted.

"Should we take another?" Yuuri mumbles. "I can try and make a better face."

"No," Victor shakes his head, sharing the photo before Yuuri can change his mind. "They're _perfect_. Thank you, Yuuri." Yuuri can only nod in reply to Victor's enthusiasm, a little anxious to see what the response will be.

 

* * *

 

That night, as he walks out of Victor's bathroom freshly showered and dressed for sleep, Victor hops off his bed, phone in hand, to show him his screen.

"Look," Victor smiles, handing the device to Yuuri. "People are talking."

The screen is open to the comments on their picture, and Yuuri scans over the words, eyes relaxing when all the comments are positive. "So different from forums." He murmurs, recalling some of his teenage experiences on MMORPG websites in the past.

"Oh, and I posted a few of the other ones, too. I hope that's okay." Victor sing-songs, exiting out of the post to reveal _six_ other posts, all variations of that first photo.

"Victor!" Yuuri blurts, as his boyfriend takes his phone out of his hands with a coy smile.

"I told you I like posting things that make me happy." His eyes twinkle in the dimness of the room, and the fondness in his expression is unmistakeable as he lands back on the mattress. Yuuri takes it as his cue to join him, crawling onto the high bed and into Victor's open arms.

He sighs, curling into Victor's side. They'd taken Makkachin out for an evening walk earlier, the poodle surprisingly spry, and the rest of the night on the whole was slow and warm. The summer heat just has that effect on people, Yuuri guesses. He's drifting off when his eyes shoot open suddenly, and Victor looks down at him curiously.

"Oh my god," Yuuri whispers. "I'm gonna have a _million_ texts from Phichit in the morning."

Their resulting helpless laughter might elicit a noise complaint from Victor's oversensitive upstairs neighbor, but it's a perfect way to ease into sleep, legs tangled together and breathing falling in sync.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hit me up on tumblr [@ingthing!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingthing) under the same username.
> 
> You can see [the **art** I've drawn for this AU on my tumblr!](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/tagged/florist-au)  
> 


End file.
